Assassins Creed: Nothing lasts forever
by millicent210
Summary: Cristianna had a normal life (Or at least that s what she thought) until some unfortunate events happened and led her to the Auditore familly. there, she has to deal with her feelings and duties. wich of them will she choose at the end? FedericoxOC rated T and M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about a girl (cristianna) who had a normal life just like any other girl. She lived in the colorful Firenze, but after her mother's sudden death by a illness, she moved with her father to milán. Her father was a very respected banker and a noble man. Though he had a busy life at his work, he always had time for his daughter. When cristiana turned 17 , her father promised her a day she would never forget, so he asked her to go to the market and buy some fresh made bread for dinner. What Cristiana didn't knew was that her father's words could actually accomplish it's meaning..

Hey. I am alive. I've been busy this year...Im sorry. I am fixing the whole story because english is not my first language... I speak spanish :D so anyways, I will be updating and replacing some all the chapters to make them more...understandible... and more...well, better. If you find something that doesn't make sense, please let me know! I would really appreciate that.

:DDD reviews are welcomed, (It would motivate me for continuing the story)


	2. Chapter 2

**A day to remember** - (cristianna pov)

- **1473 **(first month of the year)

When I came back home, I found the front door of my house wide open. I found that strange since my father is a security maniac...but then I thought that maybe he had left it that way so I could get inside the house without any problem.

"Dad! I'm home!" I said as I closed the door with one leg. I went directly to the kitchen to leave the food. "Dad where are you? I bought the bread! Now Come and help me prepare dinner!"

no response.

"Perhaps he went out". I thought. " But why would he leave the front door open?"

I went to the library hoping I would find him there, but he wasn't.

"Hmm, how odd" . I kept walking and entering every room near me hoping I could find him in one of them.

"Cristiana.." I hardly heard his voice coming from the room next to where I was. "Oh, there you are!" I said heading to the room, and as I opened the door I said " I've been looking everywhere for y-..." Nothing. There was no one there... Just an empty room with a desk. my father appeared to had been there though. a lot of papers were on the desk. "Dad?! Are you hiding from me?!" I said laughing a bit.

"Cristiana.." I heard again, and the voice came from inside the room.

"Dad? " I panicked a little and rushed my way to the other side of the desk only to find him laying on the floor, surrounded by blood. His blood. My first... well if you could call that a "reaction" was to stand there like an idiot not sure of what to do or to think. The time stopped for me and everything felt different. I knew what was happening.. But I still wanted to believe it was a some kind of a bad joke.

"Papa..." I said with a broken voice, still in shock while tears were streaming down my cheeks. I fell on my knees and applied immediate pressure to the injure which was at the high of his ribs.

"Cristiana.." He could barely speak. "Listen carefully, I don't have much time...go to my room, there is a hidden door, you will know how to find it, Inside you will find two letters, one is open but both are for you to deliver them. There is also a coffin, grab everything that is inside and pack them up, then go to deliever the letter and never come back.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" I could barely be able to coherently speak. All I wanted to do was to do something to safe his life... but it was already too late.

"I wish I had time to explain.." He coughed.  
"Dad, please don't leave me..." I begged as I cried.  
"I will never leave you..." He said taking his hand to mine. I just shook my head not really being capable of speaking anymore. "I'm so proud of you...I'm sorry I kept things from you, but one day you'll understand.."

"Dad?" I called him when I noticed his sight was lost in the distance. "Papa! NOO!" I screamed and cried inconsolably until there was no strength left in me.

After a few hours, I closed my father's eyes and stood up to find the hidden door. When I entered the secret room, there were two letters on a desk; one open, and one closed. The open one was about some strange object that he have found not so long ago called ' the apple of Eden' this...object, had the ability to do unimaginable things, for example: human control, unlimited knowledge, everything you could imagine or even think about. The second letter was meant to be delivered to some signore called Giovanni Auditore and it was to be sent to florence.  
I grabbed the two letters and stood up to find a bag to pack the letters, and some food for the trip. I went to the kitchen and packed the bread I bought. Then I returned to the room to pack the letter and I instantly remembered my father saying something about a coffin. The coffin was right behind the desk with the key above it. Inside was money, and weapons. A sword, a bow and throwing knifes to be specific.  
I went to my father's room and grabbed a pair of pants, boots and a tight shirt he had that I knew could fit me just fine and I put them all in the bag. Then went to my room and grabbed a black corsé who belonged to my mother before she passed. I don't know why I remembered that in that precise moment... But it was better than a bag full of my mother's dresses. It was something that I could wear that belonged to her that was not a dress.  
I looked myself in a mirror before I left the room. I was in a pink-dusty dress.. A beautiful dress that belonged to my mother...my hair long and curly, almost golden hair but it was more brown like my father's. Anyhow, that was the last time I was ever going to be in my house again, so I took a good look to everything.. Just for a last time. I went back to my father..and crouched beside him. "I love you" I said as I kissed him on the cheek and I covered him with some white sheets. Then, I stood up..and began my journey to florence.

-2 days later  
When I arrived florence, I asked for Giovanni Auditore, and some peasant gave me the direction of his work in exchange for some florins. The man, Giovanni, was a banker, just like my father was.

When I found the bank, I knocked the door that was already open. "Are you Giovanni Auditore?" I asked.  
"Si" he answered. "Who are you?"  
Giovanni seemed like a pride man, but also warm and kind. He had long hair at the height of his shoulders. He seemed to be at his 40's.  
"I'm Cristianna Dimasi. Carlo Dimasi is...was my father."  
Giovanni stood up from his chair. " What do you mean by "he was?"

I just pressed my lips together and shook my head trying not to cry again.

"Mi child". he said getting closer " I'm so sorry Cristianna."  
I hand the letter to Giovanni, he took it and looked at it for a few seconds, then opened it and read it all, when he finished he said. " Do you know what this means?did your father told you anything about this?"  
"No sir"

He looked at the letter, then he looked at me and within a moment of silence he said. "Come with me"


	3. Chapter 3

**The truth never told**

Giovanni led me to his house. It was big, like a palace for my eyes. It had two floors, and a yard in the middle.

"Cristianna, I want to introduce to you my sons" he said leading me to them. "Federico and Ezio"

I greeted with my head and made a small bow. Federico seemed to have 18-19 years old. He had long hair at the height of his neck, dark brown eyes like his hair,and a perfect height and body mass. Ezio was a little shorter than the elder brother, younger too. He had long dark brown hair tied up with a red ribbon and golden eyes.  
The elder brother grabbed my hand and kissed it, and the younger brother did the same. "Signorina" they both said. Very charming indeed.

"Cristiana." I had a little jump scare for the sudden call and turned I turned around."In, please." I gave a last look to the fratelli Auditore and went in the room.

"Take a seat, feel like home" Said Giovanni as he closed the door. After that he took a seat at the other side of the desk. ¨now tell me, what do you know at the moment?¨  
"About, sir?"  
"about what is going on."

"Nothing, I came here with precise instructions of my father, and also hoping you could help me clear my mind"  
The man sat there, in silence..looking at the letter while twisting his lips. "well, I'll need you to have an open mind for what I am going to say to you Alright?"

I stared at the man for a moment not really knowing what he meant. "alright…"

"For what this letter says, your father was killed in the pursuit of the artifact called The Apple Of Eden. For some reason our enemies thought that he had it, and maybe now they might think that he gave it to you. Just maybe."  
"what are you talking about? What enemies?"

"...this is going to be a long day."

After a couple of hours of endless information and stories, I still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. I still was hoping that this was a bad dream.

"What you are telling me is not true…"  
"Didn't your father ever told you stories about great warriors who serve light in the dark, cristiana? Maybe he played with you climbing on buildings? Or running long distances for instance. Maybe he even teach you how to play chess, and we all know chess is more than just a game, it´s strategy."  
I just kept in shock.

"Do you really think that everybody is who they say they are?"

"So, the ones who killed my father were Templars?"

"I have strong reasons to believe so. My dear, if they know about your existence, then you are in danger. I think it is better if you stay here."

I was so scared…I was breathing really fast and my heart was bumping like it was going to explode.

"This is not happening" I said taking one hand to my head. Everything went dizzy and my heart slowly began to bump slower. I smashed my head on the floor "Cristianna!" Giovanni screamed. I passed out but I was still able to hear and feel everything. I had never passed out before, so I didn't knew what was happening to my body or if I was going to stay conscious or how long it was going to last. I heard Giovanni ran towards me and quickly crouch beside me. Then I heard someone got in the room. The man was talking but I couldn't understand anything he was saying. I was starting to lose conciousness. "No. She just passed out." I heard Giovanni said "Federico... She needs us, so im going to ask you protect her. I'm leaving her in your hands"

the man,who happened to be federico, talked again but I couldn't figure out what he was saying.  
"yes, she knows"  
"where is her father?" I finally heard him say.  
"dead"

after that last word, everything went black but I came to right away.. or so I thought. I was already in the room. My sight wasn't clear enough to describe the place, but I can tell that there was a little candle barely illuminating the dark room.  
I felt something slightly moved the bed, so I looked down to my feet and there was man sitting on the edge of the bed. I got scared and quickly moved backwards, leaning against the support of the bed.

Then federico came inside and when I looked again, there was no one sitting on the bed.  
"hey, I'm sorry I had to leave your side but I had to go get another candle." he said smiling a little. I was still in shock for what I'd just seen. that man...had the shape of my father.. but that wasn't possible..was it?  
"are you ok?" his smile disappeared and he came closer to my to seat beside me. his sudden apparition to my eyes made me had a jump scare. I looked at him..and a single tear fell from my eyes.  
"is everything alright?"

how was I supposed to tell him... I had just seen the ghost of my father.

"Are you scared?"

I nodded. Then he came even closer and hugged me and I hugged him back and cried with all my soul.  
after a couple of minutes I stopped crying and broke the hug. I just stayed still, looking at the mattress not being capable of looking at him at his eyes.

"are you going to be alright?" he said wiping off the tears of my face with his hand.

I nodded.

"well, if you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, I´m just at the next door. Ok?"

I nodded again.

"bene, good night. Sleep well"

I smiled and closed the door. Federico was really nice, and thanks to him I didn't felt alone as I once felt after my father died.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Making of a Bet**

When I woke up, I smelled fresh made bread and maybe some kind of pie…also tea. All of those smells made me salivate… so I took off the bed sheets, and the first thing I felt was the cold of the morning. Then, I went to shower and dressed myself with the other clothes I brought. I looked myself in the reflection of the window and I realized I didn't looked so bad in pants and boots... It was a little strange for me to look like that; it was not adequate or.. proper for a women to wear pants, but I was more hungry than embarrassed so I followed the smell of food and got into the kitchen. I peeked through the door and I saw the family having breakfast. Before I could have second thoughts..

"Cristianna! Come and have breakfast with us!" Giovanni said from inside.

"I can have breakfast later. I dont wish to disturb you." I said with my little voice.

"Oh! nonsense my dear" said the woman beside Giovanni (I figure out that she was his wife). "Come, join us."

I steped inside. "Buongiorno"

"Buongiorno!" they all said. I took a seat beside Federico."Cristiana, May I present you my wife, Maria."  
"It is my pleasure Madonna. Thank you for the hospitality."

Maria smiled. "This is my daughter Claudia, and my sons: Ezio, Petruccio, and Federico"  
I smiled at them all.

They all continued having breakfast,and suddenly a bread was in front of my face. "Want some bread?" asked Federico.  
I nodded.

"Is everything fine? Did you sleep well?" he whispered.

I nodded again. Federico laughed a little."Wonder when I am going to have an actual conversation with you."  
I smiled a little. The rest of the breakfast I remaint silent. Everyone on the table was very nice with each other, playing jokes to each other, laughing. Giovanni had a beautiful familly. Sometimes they included me in their jokes.  
When the breakfast was over I went to my room again, not knowing what to do..

"Cristianna wait!" Called Claudia from behind me.  
"Oh! Claudia! What a pleasure to see you. Tell me, in what can I help you?"  
"I'm going to get some ribbons for a dress of mine. Would you like to join me?"  
"But of course. When would you like to go?  
"tomorrow. Now I'm going to hang out with my boyfriend"  
"Tomorrow it is then. Just let me know when you're ready to go."  
"Alright! Ciao Cristianna!" She said running downstairs to the main door."

"Good to see you two are getting well" said federico, who just appeared out of nowhere.

"hello.."

"Oh! But she speaks to me!" He said raising his hands to 'heaven'.  
"Ha ha. Very funny."  
"Hahaha, come one, I was only joking. Hey, I got news for you. My father wants to know in what physical shape are you, so I'm going to put some tests to you." He grinned.  
"Really? Don't you have to go break some hearts or something with your brother Ezio?"  
"That ladies men? he' s probably getting laid right now"

"Wow, you are giving me a very good first impresion of your brother. I think I like him already."  
He laughed a little raising his shoulders. " What can I say? Nah, but You two will really like each other. There is no lady who can resist his so called 'enchants'."  
"Won't be effective on this lady over here" I said pointing myself. "He's not my type"  
"Oh really? What is your type then?" He suddenly sounded very interested.  
"Well, I find very attractive those men who can jump while caressing their bellies" I gave him a wide smile.  
"I can do that." He said as he did what I just said. " am I your type now?"  
"Oh, yes, I'm totally dying for you!"

He laughed and then extended his hand towards me. I grabbed it grinning a little " hope you are not trying to get me. It won't work"

"We will see. If for the end of the day I haven't make you fall in love with me, then I don't deserve the last name of Auditore" he said making a bet.  
"Hahaha, Hope you haven't carved it somewhere."  
"Shush, let's go." He said while leading me towards the door. " Do you know what am I even going to be trained for?" I asked him  
"Yes... I'm aware. And I'm sorry that this happened to you..."  
"It's ok... So, are you part of the creed?"  
"Soon enough. I'm still in training."  
After a few seconds of silence I said. "So, what are we going to do?"  
"Well, first... Let's see how fast you can run."  
"Hey." I said already leading to the street. " Running is what I do best."  
"Oh really? Let's make a race then."  
"Done. To where?"  
"The market."  
"You count."  
"Uno, due, tre!" We began at the same time, I was faster than him, but he knew how to dodge people, unlike me. Noticing that he was going to win...

"Aaaagghh!" I screamed in pain while crouching a little.  
Federico's smile wiped off and he came running towards me. "Are you ok?!"  
"HA!" I screamed launching a punch to his stomach. He crouched in pain laughing a little.  
"Looser!" I screamed almost reaching the market. When I got there, Federico was walking towards me while laughing.  
"That was cheating! I was all worried about you! And you tricked me!" He continued laughing.  
"I know, I feel terrible, it's just that you know how to dodge people better than I do! And ...well, I couldn't lose." I laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny" he said using my own words. " I hope you keep that energy."  
"Why? Wanna get beaten again?"  
"What about an apple before that?" He said showing it to me then throwing it at me.  
"When did you bought it?" I said when I catched it.  
"That's the thing you see..."  
"Stop them!" I heard a man from the market scream.  
"I didn't..." Federico continued as he smiled. "You better run, sweety"  
I laughed while running behind him. The guards were already on us and as we ran, more guards were after us. "Mio Dio! Really?! Just for an apple?!" I yelled at the guards, and Federico laughed for that. Rangers were now locking us in a bridge and we stopped not knowing where to go. We both looked at the edge of the bridge and then looked at each other. "Do you know how to swim?" Federico whispered.  
"Well..."  
Before I could say something else he grabbed my hand, then we jumped off the bridge into the water. I went out very quickly to catch my breath. "Hold it." Said Federico, while he kept my mouth and nose closed with his hand. We went under water and swam a few meters away to a fish port. When we finally got out of the water, we lay on the pavement and gasped. After one minute we looked at each other and laughed like crazy.  
"Hey, you didn't do it that bad." He said.  
"And you don't swim that bad" I smiled. "You totally have to teach me two things: first, to dodge people while running and second, to swim. then, the next time we do a race, I won't let you win."  
"Did you let me win then?"  
"Well, actually we arrived at the same time, didn't we?"

He laughed nervously and looked to the floor "who are you? –I mean, why are you so different of other girls?"

I dropped my smile and answered: "Cause' I'm leading a different life, A different reality… Just look at them" I said referring to the people walking on the streets. "Do you think that they do what we do? We all fight in a certain way, it´s true..they have to fight to survive in this city, but we fight for something bigger than that… a cause bigger than our own lives, a cause worth dying for. How can we have a normal life? Or being normal at all?"  
He took his hand to mine "Sometimes, different is not that bad. Different is better. "  
"I know that. But sometimes, I miss the feeling of having a normal life. "  
"we will figure out something" he said after a moment of silence, then took his lips slowly to mine's.  
"I´m sorry that you had to come here following this madness…. But, I'm also very glad."  
"heh, did you ran out of ideas, pretty boy?" I said remembering the bet we made early in that day.  
"This wasn't because of that bet, it was because of you. I guess the bet did an unexpected turn."  
"Then…. It will be pleasant for you to hear that…you won the bet."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hellow there dear readers, I remind you if you find any mistake, please let me know! i would really appreciate that! C: dont be afraid.**_

* * *

**A Day with Claudia**

The next day, Claudia knocked my door early in the morning to go shop those ribbons that she wanted. So I went out with her to the market, which was not so far away from the house.

She remain silent almost all the way.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked  
"No...nothing" she said looking away so I couldn't see her face.  
"Come on, you can trust me.."  
"It's duccio, my boyfriend"  
"What's up with him?"  
"Well, he... He wants me to do things.."  
"Ow" I said noticing what 'things' meant. "And... You want to do those things?"  
"No! Of course not... If he wants to do anything, he must marry me first."  
"I couldn't have said that better. Tell him how you feel, if he truly loves you and respects you, he will understand."  
"Grazie" she said smiling. "I'm so happy to be able to hang out with you and tell you that. for some reason you give me confidence."  
I smiled back, then all came back to normal again, she was very exited about those ribbons.. until she saw a dress in the tailor.  
"Oh! Look at that dress! It's so beautiful! How much for the dress?" She asked to the tailor.  
"250 florins"  
"250 florins?!" She said with a 'disappointed ' face. Then she turned arround. "There is no way I can buy that.. Come on cristianna, let's see something else.."  
"Wait" I paused "do you really like that dress?"  
"Well, yes, I do"  
I went back to the tailor. "250 florins, right sir?"  
"That's right lady."  
"I'll take it."  
"What? Cristianna...there is no way I'm letting you buy that for me."  
"Consider it as a gift for giving me the chance to join you on this day."  
"How can I commend such action.. Grazie mille!" She said almost dancing with the dress in her hands. Suddenly, I heard a " oh duccio" on the distance and my eye focused the lady who said that. "hey, Claudia. how is duccio like?"  
"well. he's tall, brown hair, and always wears a hat ... why you ask?"

There he was, the boyfriend of Claudia flirting with someone else. Claudia was so happy... I was not going to let him ruin her day.  
"Hey, why don't you choose some...shoes for that beautiful dress of yours,huh? Go, pick some, I will be right back"  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"I just... I think I saw someone I knew when I was little" I lied. " Go ahead and pick a pair, I won't take long"  
"Alright."

I went to where duccio was, turning arround occasionally to assure that Claudia wasn't looking.  
"Hey you!" I said approaching really fast to him. "You have girlfriend! What do you think you're doing with this puttana?"  
The girl who was with him got angry and slapped him in the face, to later leave the place.  
"Chi cazzo sei?(who the fuck are you?)" Asked the man while sobbing his mandible.  
"Does it even matter? You should be more worried about your girlfriend than other girls, imbecil"  
"What do you care? Are you jealous?" He grabbed my waist. I slapped him so hard that I swear I saw his head did a full turn.  
"You are stupid and an asshole, I can't see why girls fall for you"  
"No one insults nor hits duccio without paying the price!" The man recovered from my slap and punched me in the face. When he was about to give me a second punch, I stopped his hand and hit him in the stomach. Then, when the man crouched in pain, I hit him with my knee right in his head and When his head got up for the hit, I slapped him once more making him fall to the ground.

-"E nessun corpo mi colpisce senza pagare il prezzo per questo. Stronzo.-(And no body strikes me without paying the price for it. Asshole)"  
I felt something running down through my nose, and when I touched it, it was blood.  
"Great. I hope for your damn sake that you haven´t break my nose, asshole."

I kicked him for a last hit and went back to the market… I was planning on going home before Claudia sees my face. The blood was streaming out like a fountain. Just when I was going to successfully scape..-

"Cristianna! I was looking everywhere for you.. I wanted to know—WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

I smiled at her full teeth and said "I fell"

"We have to take you home immediately! My mother sure will know what to do"  
She pushed me as we walked quickly through the streets, people stared at me horrified. I was really hoping not to see Federico at home.  
"Mother!" Claudia entered the house running. My hand was now full of blood and my shirt got stained with it. Now it looked like if I have really gotten into a fight. A few Blood also fell on my boots and pants. Luckily it wasn't bad enough to severely stain them.  
I went in the house walking as fast as I could so I wouldn't spread that much blood on the floor.

Luckily for me, (sarcastically speaking), Federico was right at the entrance reading a book while eating a apple. Yea, an apple. Wich reminded me what had happened the day before…

He was looking at her sister very confused as she explained very quickly to her mother about the "fall" and then he looked at me hearing my approach. He threw the book and stood up running towards me.  
"Are you ok?! What happened?!" he said while helping me clean the blood that was streaming down my neck with his hands.  
"Nothing, I fell."  
"Interesante storia, now tell me the truth... What happened? Who did this to you?"  
"I'm telling you that I fell." I said in a mood of picking a fight.  
"Don't make me get it out of you. for the last time, who. did. this. "  
Damn, I had to admit I was a little scared to tell him the truth. .. My heart was racing like a horse and I couldn't hold in the truth anymore.  
"Duccio….And it was because I slapped him for being with other girls rather than his girlfriend, your sister! But I didn't leave it this way, I kicked him in the face and punched him twice."  
-"Quel bastardo maledetto!-(That damn bastard!)" He said while heading towards the door. You could see anger in him, and one can't actually imagine him angry at all…  
"wait" I said while stopping him by grabbing his arm."Just leave it"  
"Leave it ? Leave it!?sei pazzi? (are you crazy?) Look what he has done to you! Are you really asking me to do that?!"  
it was a little freighting and cute to see him like this.  
"No, I am asking you to step away from this. It was something between him and me, and if you kick his ass now, he will tell your sister and put himself as the victim and your sister will hate us both." I whispered it so Claudia couldn't hear us.  
"So she doesn't know?"  
"Of course she doesn't know. Haven't you heard at all? I 'fell' ..."  
"Cristianna, My child, come please!"  
"Don't. do. Anything. Just stay here." I said making my way inside the house.  
When I got in, Maria was waiting for me with a bowl full of water and a piece of wet cloth in it. "Come, seat"  
She cleaned all the blood away, until it stopped streaming out. Then, she started moving my nose from side to side very quickly. "Do you feel pain?" She asked. It was very funny actually…  
"No"  
"Then, thanks to God, It is not broken"  
"That son of a bitch is lucky" I whispered really low. Maria didn't seem to have heard that, though she smiled a little.  
"Well, Go upstairs and lay on the bed. Be more careful while walking next time"  
"Alright, mille grazie Maria"  
"It's alright my dear."  
I went upstairs and lay on the bed as Maria told me. I had almost fallen asleep when Federico knocked the door asking permission to go in.  
"come in." I said rearranging myself to a sitting position. When He got in, the first thing it noticed was that his knuckles were blood-red. He wide smiled at me as when a kid smiles when he knows he has been caught.  
"I knew you wouldn't listen to me"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello there! here comes a new chapter! I'm sorry that I took like... forever to upload. I will try to upload for often.**_

_**reviews are welcomed! always, criticism is accepted, if you find any mistake, please let me know.**_

* * *

**A bit of Theory**

"So, tell me. What are we going to do today?" I say laying on the bed still having a little pain in the nose.

"Today, I will teach you a bit of theory"

"Theory?" I asked.

"Well, as you must know, the assassins have rules and they also shape the future ...practically. " He said as he lay beside me on the bed.

"Sounds interesting. It is funny how both sides have rules, however, they are breaking the most important and main one..."

"Which is?" He asked.

"Destroying human life?"

"Some sacrifices are meant to be made for good to be accomplished."

"I guess you're right...In some way" He caressed my hair.

"Bene, what you have to know about assassins is that like any other society, they have their rules or clauses, that are 3; first, never kill a innocent."

"Seems fair"

"Second, is to hide in plain sight...it would be like..blend in the crowd, using whatever it is arround you to seem normal or unknown of the situation when you are being persecuted."

"Blend in the crowd? You mean like if I'm following someone or need to disappear, it is better if I camouflage with a large amount of people?"

"Exactly, that same way, you are difficult to reach when being persecuted."

"Understood. What about the third one?"

"Never compromise the brotherhood. think of the assassins as a big family or society, in other words, think ahead before you do something stupid that can make you responsable for unnecessary deaths of the brotherhood." He grabbed a handkerchief and cleaning a little blood that were still going out my nose. "You need to understand one thing Cristiana... The assassins fight for peace in all things. When we kill a target it is always in the sake of thousands. There is no reason to feel remorse about anything. Only the weak believe that what they do in battle is what they are in man."

"What about the Templars?"

"They are the opposite of course. They only worry about themselves and the power they posses, and tell me, what a man with power desires? More power."

"So...what is our main target?"

"What do you mean"

"Well, the Templars must have a head leader right?"

"my father thinks it is Rodrigo Borgia. We don't know the other integrants of the Templars here in italia, but my father is in the pursuit of the Templars. Finding out who they are."

"I think... I want to be part of this... Of this legacy and brotherhood.."

"Are you sure about that? Once you go in, there is no turning back."

"I'm willing to accept the consequences. I have nothing to lose."

"alright, I will tell father tomorrow morning. You should sleep. " he suddenly sounded different.

"is something wrong? "

"Cristiana. .." he sighted "if you do train. . that will mean you have to be away from everything for at least two to three years. "

"This is necessary Federico. ..I wish there was another way.."

I loved him but I had to help. I can't stay useless knowing that the Templars are searching for me. No, I was going to be the one searching for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bringing you into the field.**

On the next day, Giovanni already had things on the move with the training situation for me and had plans for me to meet his brother Mario at the Auditore village. There, his brother could train me and make me an assassins Hopefully in less than a year, just like I wanted.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Federico asked as he came down the stairs finding me completely out of my head at the living room.

"Oh, niente.. Just ..Here."

He chuckled. "So, I ask you about what are you thinking about and you answer 'just here'?"

"Don't laugh at me. I was thinking about the training stuff. It really has my head pretty messed up."

"Give yourself a break Cristiana... Come, let me get your head busy."

"What you have in mind?" I said as he came closer to me.

"I have my ways to entertain." he said as he came even closer to kiss me. "Yea. I will keep you mind busy."

"That doesn't sound bad"

"non suona male, eh?(it doesn't sound bad, huh?)

"Ehm" Ezio cleaned his throat. "Vedo che due vanno d'accordo bene ( I see you two are getting well)"

"Che cosa vuoi, Ezio? (what do you want, Ezio?)" Federico said annoyed.

"niente! niente! (nothing! nothing!) I was just passing by" he said excusing himself while raising his hands. "I'm going to visit my girl. don't tell father. "

"Ci risiamo (Here we go). Ezio, I told you that I was not going to cover you anymore"

they looked at each other for a few minutes. Then Federico sighed and said: "bene, solo per questa volta. (alright, just for this once)"

"thank you, brother" he said while shaking his brother's hand. "please, proceed with... whatever that was happening here." said Ezio ad he went through out the door.

"Dove eravamo rimasti?( where were we? )" he smiled.

(on the next day)

"what is a beautiful flower like you doing at this early hours? and alone?" asked Ezio while he was going down the stairs.

"well, I am waiting for your brother. he was supposed to teach me climb buildings. " I already knew how to climb but it was for practice so then Mario can know who advanced I am so he doesn't begin for scratch.

"ah! Ma lui non sa una cosa!(he doesn't know a thing) I will teach you. " he said leading me to the front door.

"well, its not teaching...its more like a measuring. And are you sure that your brother will be ok with that?"

"yes. come, it is my turn to spend some time with you"

We reached a little piazza with a church in the middle and a lot of structures surrounding it.

"bene, how do we start?"

"I think that with something easy"

"hey, Im not that weak."

"I didn't say that. " he said quickly poking my nose."I want to know your limit. "

"oh, ok"

"how about a race? to the top of that church."

"You Auditores love to race, am I wrong?"

"we love winning. there is a difference. "

"Too bad you're not going to win"

"lets bet. If I win you have to give me something. if you win, I will give you something"

"and they also love to bet. what am I supposed to give to you? "

"lose and find that out."

"Over my dead body."

"it is a deal then?"

"deal. "

"Bene, enough talk. Let's see what you can do"

"you got it"

"uno" I said preparing myself to run.

"Due" he continued as he copied my position. "I almost feel bad for you. "

"less talk, More action. tre!" I ran like a horse and climbed up the church's wall. My heart was pounding so hard that I could barely hear myself climbing. I felt myself like a feather climbing further on the wall. When I finally reached the top, I ran to the cross of the church as fast as I could. I felt Ezio breathing down my neck about to pass me. I screamed not knowing what to do and that bit of adrenaline made me run faster. I seriously thought my heart was going to explode. when I reached the cross, I stopped to catch my breath, but Ezio was so close to me that he collided with me and we both fell hitting the church's roof.

"OUCH, that hurt!" I groaned as I took my hand to my head, which was pretty hard since Ezio was on top of me. "get off! You're heavy! " I said trying to get up.

" I wish I could but my collar got tangled with your hair!"

"Then untangle it! you are crushing my lungs!"

he started laughing while he tried to untangle my hair from his necklace.

"Dont laugh! you're making me laugh and it hurts! "

"there!" he quickly got up.

I turned around and breathed heavily.

"o-oh."

"what is it?"

"you are bleeding. "

"oh, come on! really? where?"

"your head."

I touched my front with my hand and then looked at it. I was bleeding indeed but not by much. "your brother is so going to kill you. "

"No if we do something about it." he said as he helped me get up. "lets take you to the doctor. "

when we reached the doctor, the man cleaned my injury for 200 florines. "its injury must be compleated sealed by tomorrow. be more careful though. "

"si signore, grazie. "

"al vostro servizio"

when I turned around, Ezio was smiling at me. "what is it?" I said smiling back.

"I want to give you this" He took out a flower from behind his back. " a unique flower like you"

my smile kept going bigger as I grabbed the flower. "its beautiful" I took it close to me so I could smell it."And smells lovely. grazie, Ezio. You are very kind."

he smiled and kissed hy injury. "è il mio piacere"

I smiled at him . "your brother is still going to kill you. "


	8. Chapter 8

**The Talk**

Federico sighed while crossing his arms. "what happened..."

"I took her to the piazza to climb the church."

"keep going. .."

"we were making a race and I defeated ezio." I smiled.

"Not by much." he said excusing himself.

"how it happened." said Federico still wanting a answer.

"..the thing is...Ezio was trying so hard to win that he couldn't stop running in time and he crashed with me."

"si ha la testa come la pietra, fratellino.(you have head like stone, little brother.) Im not surprised that nothing happened to you."

"bah, si è impossibile( you are impossible)". Ezio went straight upstairs.

"what a sensitive man".

"Buon giorno" I said as I joined breakfast with the Auditore family.

"Buon giorno! " they all answered. "How is your injury going?" asked Ezio. "better, thank you. it doesn't hurt anymore. " I said pointing at it.

"Injury? Again? What happened my dear?" Asked Maria.

"I won a race versus Ezio." I said proudly.

"not by much!" he saud excusing himself again.

that are some real good news, my dear." said Giovanni. "it was about time that someone defeated Ezio in speed."

Ezio remained in silence with a angry face.

"oh come on Ezio! don't be angry.." I came closer to his ear." I bet it was lucky move. You're still the fastest". I whispered. he smiled a little and federico looked at us confused.

"Oh, cristiana; I got to..discuss something with you after breakfast. "

I stopped smiling and nodded. I instinctively looked at Federico and he was already looking at me. Ezio raised an eyebrow unknown of the situation.

when breakfast was over. I stood up and followed Giovanni to the room. Federico was following us in the distance, until we entered the room.

"take a seat, please." he took his place at the other side of the desk.

"well, cristiana. how is everything going? are you enjoying your stay? I see one of my sons has a .. particular interest in you... but the real question is, are you interested in him?" he said joyfully racing an eyebrow.

"I...I ...-" that question took me for surprise.

"oh, don't worry my dear. I am happy that you and Federico are together. but I needed to know because if you really want to train you are going to have to make a choice.

I know how is to be away from the one you love. that's why im giving you the chance to make a choice.

you can stay here under our protection knowing that sooner or later they will come for you. I can guarantee you that we will defend you with our lives, that's out of the question. but I can't guarantee that they wont do everything in their power to get what they want.

or, you could go to my brothers villa to train and join the brotherhood so you can help the assassins and-"

"I will." I said interrupting Giovanmi.

"you will? are you aware that it will take several years to become a fully assassin?"

"I can do it in one. I know it will demand excellence, but it is the least thing I can do to not hurt Federico.."

"do you know how much are you going to physically suffer if you do it in one year? it is not worth it cristiana."

"I will tell you what is not worth it." I said arranging my position to a more defiant one."it is not worthy for you to die for a girl, it is not worthy your family being murdered for a girl, I will go to that village and train in one year. that is my last statement."

he remained in silence for a few minutes. "it is settled then. I will write to my brother and we will leave tomorrow morning. "

"may I go?"

that awkward silence again...

"you may. Please, tell Federico that I want to speak to him."

before I left the room, I said "Giovanni. don't misunderstand me. . I am not mad. I am very great full for what you are doing for me. I am mad with myself for being so weak..."

"you are not weak cristiana.. you are the strongest person I've ever known. " he smiled.

"grazie Giovanni... per tutto. "

I got out of the room. Federico was waiting outside leaning against the wall, looking at people as they walk through the streets. When he heard my approach, he turned to look at me.

"how was it?" he asked.

I just kept walking towards him, carefully grabbed his face and kissed him. he seemed to be a little surprised at the beginning, but after a few seconds he kissed me back and put his arms around my waist.

"your father wants to speak to you".

"is everything alright? " he asked still close to me.

"but of course". I poorly smiled.

"your expression says the contrary. ."

"I'm fine. go talk to your dad. I'm going to be upstairs. "

he looked at me for a few seconds. "bene. I will be with you in a moment" he kissed me briefly.

he entered the room and I went upstairs.

I started packing things up and I noticed there was really nothing to pack. only the clothes I got on me.. and that's sad if you think about it. .a person who once had it all, now owns nothing. I sat on the bed, waiting for Federico.


End file.
